tellement improbable
by ylg
Summary: [Alpha Flight] risques, fiabilité, évaluations... rien n'est jamais sûr à cent pour cent. et quand le hasard, la chance, ou la faute pas de chance, se mêle de décider à la place d'Heather ?


**Titre : **tellement d'improbable, et pourtant...  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Alpha Flight  
**Personnages/Couple :** Heather et James McDonald Hudson  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** non, je ne sais plus qui a créé ces persos à l'origine, mais ils appartiennent toujours à la Maison Marvel.

**Timeline : **quelques semaines à quelques mois avant Wolverine (2nd series) #172-173 et huit à neuf mois avant X-Men Unlimited (1st series) #45. honte à moi, j'ai oublié où ça menait les persos par rapport à leur série régulière et j'ai la flemme d'aller vérifier -;

une fic écrite l'année dernière, mais qui ne m'a jamais franchement plu : bah, les recherches scientifiques ne peuvent pas pallier le manque de psychologie de persos mal maîtrisé sur un sujet encore plus mal maîtrisé ; même après l'avoir dépoussiérée, je trouve qu'elle continue à clocher... mais bon, on va faire semblant de rien, de toute façon presque personne ne passe par la catégorue "Marvel" : _selon toute probablilité_ cette fic n'aura pas de lecteur, à moins d'un coup de pouce du hasard (quelle ironie !)

oOo

C'était un soir des plus ordinaires. Enfin, un soir sans qu'il arrive d'état d'urgence propre aux équipes de super-héros, du genre sauver le monde d'une invasion extra-dimensionnelle, le pays d'un cataclysme ou juste un car de ramassage scolaire d'un accident..  
Souper, toilette, au lit. Ce qu'ils y ont fait entre-temps ne regarde qu'eux. C'est à peine si James a remarqué à quel point les seins de Heather étaient sensibles, ces derniers temps.  
A présent, la lumière éteinte, ils étaient simplement censés dormir. Pourtant, Heather n'y arrivait pas. À côté d'elle, son mari s'endormait. Les yeux grands ouverts fixant un point imaginaire dans le noir, elle tournait et retournait mentalement la même question.

« Mac ?  
- Moui Heather ?  
- Dis…  
- Hm ?  
- Les costumes qu'on porte…  
- Hm ?  
- Tu es certain qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux ?  
- Dangereux ?  
- Les ondes EM et tout… quelle incidence ça peut avoir sur nos corps ?  
- Aucune. J'ai tout vérifié. T'inquiète pas pour ça.  
- Oh tu sais, Reed Richard aussi avait vérifié sa navette…  
- Je t'assure que depuis tout le temps, tous les tests possibles et imaginables ont été faits et refaits et qu'on ne risque rien. »

Ceci dit, James étouffa un bâillement, espérant retourner au pays des rêves. Pas de chance, la question d'Heather l'avait bel et bien réveillé.

« Quoi ? tu as peur de muter ou d'attraper un cancer ?  
- Moi-même, non mais…  
- Quoi alors ?  
- Si on a des enfants ?  
- On en a déjà discuté, voyons.  
- … »

James soupira et se tourna vers sa femme.

« Ah je vois. Tu as peur qu'à cause de soit disant radiations ou je ne sais quoi dans ton costume de Vindicator, quelque chose dans ton corps se soit modifié et qu'un enfant éventuel naisse mutant. Bien sûr. Non, il n'y a pas plus de risques que la normale. Mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Tu vas remettre la question sur le tapis ? tu as changé d'avis ? finalement, tu en veux un ? C'est toi qui n'en voulais pas, à la base…  
- Mac !  
- Quoi ?  
- Je suis enceinte. »

Au temps pour la subtilité. Bien sûr, elle n'avait voulu lâcher ça aussi abruptement. Et le silence pesant qui s'ensuivit, elle aurait préféré l'éviter aussi. Ça lui avait comme qui dirait échappé. Mais après tout, c'était bien ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire depuis deux jours sans trouver le bon moment…

« Quoi ?  
- Quel sens de la répartie !  
- Oui, bon ! donc, tu as changé d'avis et-  
- Non.  
- Alors ! bon sang, je croyais que tu avais un stérilet, non ? »

Un nouveau froissement de draps se fit entendre, James ralluma la lumière.  
Heather le fixait du regard, mâchoire serrée.

Elle commença, d'un ton neutre  
« Le DIU est sans doute la méthode la plus fiable. Le mien est hormonal ; j'avais peur du cuivre, à cause des ondes EM, après tout ça n'a jamais été testé… en théorie il accuse bien moins d'1 °/o d'échec, jusque moins d'1 °/oo. Mais…  
- Mais Murphy ou qui que ça soit là-haut a décidé que le foutu pour-mille tomberait sur toi ? ooh, bien sûr, on rencontre _tellement_ d'improbable dans nos vies, un peu plus un peu moins...  
- Mac, je t'en prie !  
- Mais tu es sûre, au moins ?  
- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
- C'est pas vrai.  
- J'en suis certaine, Mac. J'avais du retard, absolument rien ne venait, alors que d'habitude, enfin bon… j'ai fait un test pour le principe. Il est positif.  
- C'est pas vrai. »

Cette fois, Heather ne releva pas. Elle se contenta de le laisser digérer la nouvelle. Si ça pouvait retarder l'échéance…  
James se laissa aller sur son oreiller, soupirant. Heather fit de même. La tension se relâcha un peu. James hésita, se demandant s'il devait ou non éteindre la lumière, et surtout ce qu'il était censé dire. Même, comment il était censé réagir.

Après un nouveau silence,  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »  
Silence.  
« Je n'en sais rien. »  
Nouveau silence.  
« Tu sais que, quoi que tu choisisses, je respecterai ton choix et je te soutiendrai.  
- Comment ça, quoi que je choisisse ?  
- C'est de ton corps qu'il s'agit, chérie. Que tu veuilles porter ou non cet enfant, on sait tous que ce n'est pas à moi de te l'imposer.  
- Et de l'élever si je décidais de l'avoir ?  
- Quand on s'est mariés, c'était pour le meilleur et pour le pire, non ? Bon, tu m'annonces ça soudainement, mais si nous avons un enfant, en plus d'être ton mari je serai son père, c'est dans l'ordre des choses ! …non ?  
- Donc, choisir entre mettre une vie en route ou supprimer un amas de cellules gênantes m'incombe, et tu accepteras sans broncher la décision, que ça te plaise ou non, et si ça ne te plaît pas ça ne sera pas ta faute mais tu assumeras vaillamment ma décision ?  
- Heather, enfin…  
- Mac, écoute-moi bien. Comme tu dis, on est mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et cet enfant, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on a bien été deux pour le faire. Alors dis-moi, en toute honnêteté, ce que toi tu en penses ! »

James marqua un nouveau silence. Au temps pour les belles pensées morales que l'on recommande de sortir dans ce genre de cas… visiblement, la réponse toute faite ne pouvait pas coller. Ni pour sa femme, ni pour lui-même, sans doute.  
Même s'il arrivait à répondre en toute honnêteté, la nouvelle l'avait quand même, c'était peu de le dire, pris au dépourvu. Une telle réponse ne pouvait pas s'improviser. Qu'est-ce qui garantissait qu'une décision prise sur le vif serait la bonne ? Ils n'étaient quand même pas pris par le temps, quand même, ils pouvaient se donner le temps d'y réfléchir un peu plus, non ?.. Peut-être, peut-être pas.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, sa femme attendait une réponse de sa part.  
Il prit une grande inspiration.

« C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas réellement réfléchi. Tu disais ne pas vouloir de famille, et on est très bien à deux. J'ai évité de voir plus loin. Pris comme ça, l'idée de devenir père du jour au lendemain m'inquiète, bien sûr, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vaudrais. Mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Hé bien… je me dis : pourquoi pas ? C'est avec toi que j'ai décidé de passer ma vie. Quelque part, ça impliquait que j'acceptais qu'on ait des enfants ensemble… un jour… peut-être…  
- Mac, ce n'est pas l'idée des enfants que je rejette en bloc, c'était une famille nombreuse, comme celle d'où je viens. Tu le sais bien. J'ai vécu ça comme sœur aînée, ça ne me fait pas rêver de le revoir comme mère. Avec la vie qu'on mène, je me suis toujours dit qu'on n'avait pas le temps, pas les moyens d'avoir un enfant. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en veux définitivement pas. Simplement…  
- Simplement… tu sais, j'ai peur de ce que ça implique. Toi aussi… c'est pas un bon signe, qu'on s'inquiète de l'avenir de nos enfants avant même qu'on décide d'en avoir ou on ? »

Heather étouffa un rire nerveux, digéra le fait que James avait admis avoir peur, même en baissant la voix le plus possible, puis reprit  
« Je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas prendre une telle décision en deux minutes, mais j'avais besoin de t'en parler. Je n'arrivais pas à porter ça seule. »  
Elle accusa une nouvelle pause, pesant le double sens de ses paroles.

« Prenons ça à la rigolade : qu'est-ce que tu dirais de raccrocher le costume de Vindicator quelques mois et servir ton pays de manière plus traditionnelle qu'en tant que super-héros ?  
- J'en sais rien. On avait décidé de 'ne pas avoir d'enfants pour l'instant' mais ce 'pour l'instant', était censé durer combien de temps… ?  
- Si malgré toutes les précautions, il y en a un qui s'annonce, par hasard… tu crois que- »

James s'interrompit brutalement.

« Quoi ?  
- Malgré toutes les précautions…  
- Hé bien quoi ?  
- Je suis certain pour nos costumes, mais… le… DIU ? ce n'est pas dangereux, ça ?  
- Non.  
- Sûr ?  
- Oui. Il faut… vérifier que l'embryon est bien implanté dans l'utérus et pas dans une trompe, puis retirer le DIU.  
- Ah.  
- Ça t'inquiète vraiment ?  
- Hé bien… je me disais : malgré toutes ces précautions… si c'est quand même arrivé… tu penses que ça pourrait être un 'signe' ? qu'on devrait sérieusement y repenser, qu'il est temps qu'on s'y mette… qu-  
- Mac, voyons !  
- Non, je suis sérieux. Bon, alors, donc… s'il était temps d'y songer plus précisément ?  
- Hm.

- On en reparlera demain, à tête reposée ?  
- Si tu préfères.  
- Bon.  
- Dors… »

James attira Heather contre lui et éteignit la lumière. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et, soulagée, s'endormit presque aussitôt. Ils verraient tout ça le lendemain, oui…

oOo

enfin, s'il y a une âme charitable qui passe par ici et accepte de me donner des conseils sur la characterization des persos et la manière dont j'aurais dû les faire réagir, elle sera la bienvenue.


End file.
